Vanilla The Rabbit Goes Shopping
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Vanilla The Rabbit goes shopping in Empire City with Amy Rose. Clearly things won't go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Vanilla The Rabbit Goes Shopping  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a pleasant night in Empire City, with Vanilla The Rabbit doing some shopping alongside Amy Rose, the two girls making the most of their night as they were simply getting groceries for their party. Vanilla stopped in front of a bunch of vanilla ice cream, calling out to Amy.

"Oh Amy!" Vanilla exclaimed as she pulled the box of vanilla ice cream. "We could try this! It has less sugar and fat than the leading ice cream!"

"Ooh!" Amy squealed as she held her hands together, smiling at Vanilla. "Sweet sweet, you're so sweet, Vanilla! Let's get it!"

Suddenly Amy Rose's stomach growled, with Amy chuckling as she blushed in embarrassment, wrapping her arms around the back of her head as Vanilla chuckled, rolling her right hand around.

"I guess you're anxious for ice cream, huh?" Vanilla stated as she placed it in the cart. "I'll just leave it in here and..."

Suddenly the GUN Truck came blazing throughout the grocery store, ramming Vanilla and Amy as they were stuck to the front of the truck. Vanilla and Amy screamed as they watched the GUN Truck tear apart the entire grocery store, with human shoppers running for their live as the truck busted out, causing the entire skyscraper housing the grocery store to collapse as it got on the nearby highway, ramming all the smaller cars, trucks, and buses into the air as it blared its horn loudly.

"Oh no! My groceries!" Vanilla exclaimed in horror as she began shedding tears of sorrow. "Now how are we gonna have a party now?"

The GUN Truck then broke through the highway railings, going over the edge as it headed right into the fog, with Vanilla and Amy screaming as they held each others hands, not knowing what would happen to them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vanilla The Rabbit's stomach grumbled loudly as she sighed, facing Amy Rose and Cream The Rabbit. "I'm feeling famished."_

_"Maybe we can hold a big party!" Cream exclaimed as she held her hands together, smiling as she tilted her head to the right._

_Amy nodded as she moved her hands around. "Yeah! We could definitely use some excitement around here!"_

_"Then it's settled!" Vanilla exclaimed as she stood up, wrapping her arms around Amy. "Let's go shopping!"_

_Amy and Cream cheered as Amy and Vanilla left Vanilla and Cream's home in Station Square, with Cream patiently waiting for them to come back. Vanilla and Amy were tempted to shock at the nearby deli close to their home, but they decided to go with a more... traditional shopping experience._

_And that's how they got influenced to go shopping._

"If I knew that this was going to happen, I would have picked a different city!" Vanilla exclaimed to Amy as they were still stuck on the front of the GUN Truck, with the truck itself heading downward through the thick fog.

And then a huge, fiery explosion occurred, the explosion being so explosive that Michael Bay cried tears of joy. With Vanilla and Amy being blasted high into the sky as they went blasting off again.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanilla The Rabbit and Amy Rose both groaned as they surfaced out of the pond in Spagonia that they landed in from the blast a chapter earlier, both of them groaning as they looked at themselves in disappointment. It also was nighttime, incidentally.

"Ugh... it will take a long while to clean these clothes..." Vanilla groaned as she sighed in disappointment. "I wish this didn't happen..."

"I agree... and now I stink." Amy whined as she pinched her nose, noticing how bad she smelled from the pond water. "_Eww!_ Just what do those fish do in there?"

Vanilla turned her head to see regular ducks heading into the pond, glancing back at Amy cautiously. "...I don't think it was just the fish that made you stink."

Amy had a horrified look on her face as the two decided to open up their own hammer space and pull out new dry clothes to replace their old wet ones, trying to think of a way to get back to Empire City... and a way to deal with that stupid GUN Truck.


End file.
